Black Shadow Appears Again
by Skye Izumi
Summary: Based on the Scenerio: Black Shadow Appears Again, from the original Hyperdimension Neptunia. This is my take on Noire's attempt to Deal with Neptune. Warning this is a Noire x Neptune fiction with fan Service. (Noire is somewhat out of character in this Mini Story, but this isn't meant to be taken seriously, but you have been warned, if you don't like that.}


**Hyperdimension Neptunia 1 **

**Noire's fantasies of Neptune.**

**Based on Event: Black Shadow Appears Again.**

Noire (AKA Black Heart) stands in the cave waiting for Neptune's party to come by. Waiting in the cave, Noire tries to devise a plan on how to deal with Neptune, Noire is in her HDD Form.

Noire stands in the cave, waiting for Neptune and Co to arrive. "D-damn, why can't I find her!" Noire said, shouting in frustration. Noire sighs. "Aagh, I guess not everything can go as planned." Though Noire is still frustrated.

Noire begins to think about Neptune. "I wonder where Neptune would go?" An image of Neptune pops into a though bubble, above Noire's head. "Those Guild people said something about a Key Fragment." Noire is talking about IF (AKA Iffy) and Compa.

"A piece of… a Key." An image of Neptune hugging a large Gold Key, pops into Noire's thoughts. "I wonder if it belonged to Neptune? Is that what they're looking for?" Noire pondering to herself.

Noire quickly shakes her head left and Right. "No, no, no, stupid Black Heart! Stop going off on stupid tangents! I need to think of how to deal with Neptune." Noire continues to think.

Noire thinks of another idea. "Should I disguise myself and set up a food shack, in front of the Basilicom." Noire said, imagining herself in a maid outfit, in front of the Basilicom behind a food shack, which Neptune is standing over drooling.

Noire quickly shakes her head again. "…Stop thinking about the food shack! It's not like you want to cook her or anything." Noire imagines cooking in a kitchen, right after feeding Neptune, with Nep's head on Noire's lap, Noire looking really happy in the process.

Grinning to herself, Noire quickly slaps herself. "Don't any of you get the wrong idea, I'm not happy thinking about this perverted crap." Noire breaks the fourth wall.

Noire tries to think of another idea. "Maybe I should invite her to sleep over at the Basilicom, when she is a sleep, I tie her up using…" Noire pauses to think. "Um, I said tie her up with, um what are they called again? Oh yeah Bondages." The image of the bondage scene, comes into Noire's thoughts. With Noire, in place of Compa, tangle the naked Neptune in bandages.

Noire's nose begins to bleed, her cheeks go bright red. "I bet Neptune looks really sexy, tangled up in bondages, then I'll use my seductive charms to make her surrender to me." Noire said pervertedly, with a happy smile.

Noire stops thinking of the bondage scene and slouches slightly. "M-m- maybe if I confess my love to her, it will make her drop her guard, then I could." Noire now has an image of her and Neptune naked, rubbing bodies and kissing each other on the lips.

Before Noire's perverted thoughts could go any farther, a loud, cute familiar voice can be heard. "I bet this place, is home to a super powerful monsters, I really want to beat it." Neptune has impenitent for her love of monster abuse as usual.

"Nep-nep, we've given up on telling you to look before you leap, you ignore us anyway." Compa giving up trying change Neptune's rash actions.

Neptune notices Noire. "Oww lookky, it's the tsundere in the plug suit from earlier." Thought they fought last time, Neptune seems happy to see Black Heart.

Neptune's voice breaks Noire out of her thoughts. "N-N-Neptune, wh-what, where you planning to ambush me?!" Noire takes a defensive position.

Iffy's eyes narrow. "Yeah, you're the one stalking our poor defenceless Neptune, why are you stalking her? Do you love Neptune or something." Iffy teasing Black Heart, with even knowing she's right..

Noire puts her hands together and begins prodding her finger together. "Well, I-I, I have something to tell you, it's, it's important." Noire blushes red, while stuttering.

Neptune is curious to know what Black Heart will say to her. "Oww, I really want to know." Neptune said, getting excited. (I hope she's confessing her love to me, that would be so kick ass.) Neptune thought.

Noire hesitates, her heart is pounding like a drum. "N-Ne-p-Neptune, I want to tell you, I'm, I'm…" Noire loses her nerve and composure. "… I'm going to kick your ASS!" Noire shouts, she was to scared to say out loud, and it ends up in them fighting.

The scene fades Black, a Chibi face of Neptune appears. "Waa, I though she wanted to make out with me, now she wants to beat me up." Neptune says with river over tears rolling down her cheeks.

A Chibi face of guilty blushing Black Heart appears next to Neptune saying nothing.

That is the end of the first of my Neptune x Noire, Mini Stories/Stories.

**End of Mini Story.**


End file.
